1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for use in a wireless device and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a custom audio profile in a wireless device.
2. Description of the Background
A person garners elements of that person's self image from the identity and appearance that person feels he or she outwardly presents. An important factor in the identity and appearance a person presents is the way that person sounds. Due to intracranial resonance and other factors, a person rarely sounds, in actuality, the same as that person thinks he or she sounds. Thus, persons are not presenting outwardly the same identity and appearance they think they are, and, if alerted to that fact, persons may suffer damage to their respective self-images.
Much of this damage to self-image may stem from the way persons present themselves over the telephone. Due to the fact that a person cannot, by his or her expression or body language, convey emotion over the telephone, that person may sound passive, meek or, indifferent over the telephone, rather than sounding the way that person intended to sound.
Therefore, the need exists for a telephone that can support a person's self image by allowing that person to sound the way that person desires to sound, to convey the image and emotions that he wants to convey, while allowing him, if desired, to retain a certain level of recognizability, understandability, or clarity.